My best friends girl
by MegaRose
Summary: Koenma fires Botan for unknown reasons,people are attacking her for no reason known to her. Then her world brightens when Hiei takes her under his wing.Now months later she's dating Kurama but is still dreaming of Hiei.
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friends girl  
  
A/N-Hiya everybody! This is the first fic I ever wrote so please be gentle Okay this fic takes place after the dark tournament. I'm basically going to ignore the episodes that they don't show on Cartoon Network .Now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer =Sadly I don't own YuYuHakusho but I will one day when I take over the world Muhahaha!! hits head There I go again revealing my plans for total world domination  
  
Flashback   
  
"It's over Botan ."Hiei said coldly once they reached the clearing(a/n= its taking place on the ground's of Genkais temple)  
  
"Wha..what?" She stammered totally taken aback . "It's over as in I no longer want to continue seeing you" He answered in that same cold tone that stabbed at her heart .  
  
She and Heie had been dating for nearly four month's. How wonderful those four month's had been .For the first time Botan felt she was falling in love . At first she was shocked .How could she Botan the peppy upbeat ferry girl fall in love with Hiei? Dark Kind of evilish Hiei .A guy who was a good foot shorter than her and had hair that defied gravity But in the last few months he'd shown her a new side of himself. A side that was funny and kind and maybe even a little sweet.  
  
And tonight she had been planning to tell him how she felt and now he wanted to break up. Botans heart felt like it would break .She had nearly been positive that he felt the same about her.  
  
"W..W hy?" she asked. Tears threatened to fall from her pink eyes.  
  
"I have my reasons" Damn it don't cry onna it's hard enough doing this as it is.  
  
He used to have a shield that he could put up around people. Block off all emotion. That was before he met Botan. She broke through his defense and now it was killing him to do this.  
  
"You at least owe me an explanation Hiei "She said as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
"I owe you nothing" he said coldly fighting the urge to brush away her tears . "Hiei don't these last few months mean anything to you" she asked as her knees gave way and she sunk to the ground.  
  
"Hn"  
  
It....hurts to see the look on her face. Why do I feel these things for a stupid girl? Why do I want to hold her until her tears stop flowing ,mend the heart he had just broken.  
  
I'm breaking  
  
Why did I agree when she asked Why me ? Why her ?  
  
Forgive me  
  
"Hiei" Why did hurt so much to say his name? Why did it feel like he had just cut out her heart with his own katana?  
  
Why had she chosen him? Why not Yusuke or Kurama or even Kuwabarra ? Why him ? why Hiei?  
  
She had to tell him. Maybe if he knew how she felt he'd change his mind. Maybe he would return it .  
  
"Hiei" She started again "I...I.. love you"  
  
She loved him? Bakka Onna! I only I could really tell you....  
  
He couldn't hide his shocked expression at her statement . No one had ever told him that.  
  
"I don't return them so don't waste your pathetic ningen feelings on me" He said coldly  
  
And then with that he turned on his heel and left her sobbing in the moon lit clearing .  
  
End Flashback  
  
1 year later  
  
"Ding Dong" the door bell of Genkais temple rang  
  
"That's for me" Botan yelled to Shizuura and Ukinas she sped down the hall to the door were Kurama stood waiting for their date.  
  
Yes waiting for their date. About six months after she and Hiei had broken up they had gotten together.(A/N: This will be a Botan/Hiei just wait : )  
  
"Hey !"Botan said as she thrwe her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the check. .  
  
"Hey ,are you ready to go?" he asked smiling at the blue haired diety .  
  
"Yep !Just let me grab my purse and we can go!"She said walking down the hall starting to search for her purse.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Dose anyone know were I left my pures "Botan bellowed causing Kurama to flinch.Why? She was about 2 inches away from his ear.  
  
"It's in the kitchen"Shizura yelled from somewhwere in the house .  
  
"Thanks"She yelled back "Opse sorry Kurama" she apologized to the kitsune who was noe rubbing his now ringing ear.  
  
Finaly, after Botan grabed her purse ,they made it out of the temple to Kuramas jeep(Red of course).They were on their way.  
  
Botan's P.O.V  
  
"So what are we doing today?"I asked Kurama trying nott to think of what Hiei would have said if I yelled in his ear(Baka onna !No I don't realy need that ear!)  
  
"Well"Kurama said jaring me out of my thoughts of Hiei "I thought we'd eat lunch somwhere and then I told Keiko we'd go and see that new movie with her and Yusuke"  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi is going to see the biggest romance/tear jerker of the year!"I managed to gag through my laughter.  
  
"Keiko has him rapped around her little finger.All she had to do was cry for a few minutes and he gave in"Kurama said smiling  
  
It was true. Ever since Keico and Yusuke had started dateing(about two months before Kurama amd me)she had been able to control him.But I didn't even think that she'd get him into a tear jerker.  
  
He must realy love her.Love.I try not to about it since Hiei .I realy think I loved.Kurama is nice but he dosen't make my stomake flip or my pulse flutter.  
  
Sometimes I feel bad about dating Kurama when I still love Hiei. I mean he's fun to be with but like I said (thouht?) he's just not Hiei.At least Kurama wants me...............  
  
"Botan did you her me?"Kurama asked looking over at me.  
  
Oh crud he's been talking to me the whole time and I've been daydreaming! "Sorry Kurama! I guess my mind was wandering."I said apologeticly.  
  
"Well,we're at the restaraunt now"he said.  
  
"Oh Kurama I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. Had he been talking for twenty minutes!  
  
Some girlfriend you are! You don't even listen when he talks!  
  
Don't you hate that little voice in your head? Mine is particularly annoying . "It's fine Botan." he said as he parked and we got out. Kurama takes my hand. Thank god I no longer blush when he dose this.  
  
People stare as we walk towards the restaurant. It's probably because people aren't used to seeing our particular hair colors. I mean, it's not every day that you see blue and magenta own peoples head. Or maybe it's because well, Kurama and I aren't exactly ogres.  
  
People stared at you and Hiei too!  
  
They stared because he was four/ten and has hair that stands at a ninety degree angle!  
  
They still stared.  
  
"Botan are you all right?" Kurama asked worriedly. While I was arguing with myself I had tripped over the steps going into the restaurant .  
  
"Fine! I guess I just didn't see them!" I said cheerfully as he helped me up. Once we got inside we sat down, ordered and Kurama told me the details of their latest mission. And I listened. (Yeah Me!)  
  
This time the team had to track down and destroy 3 demons that had escaped from the Makai and were stealing the souls of children.(familiar huh?)  
  
A/N I'm stopping at this part of the story to say that the names in the next part are made up! I have no idea if they mean anything or even real! Please don't flame me for them : )  
  
"I had just destroyed Onamorshi and Yusuke had finished off Hallamoto and Hiei had almost killed Lanatie so yuke and I were wahtching Kuwabara try to take on Bahshoko .He was getting well, as Yusuke put it he was getting pulvarized. Yusuke and I kept aking if we could help but he kept yelling that he'd get "im eventualy". I think he was embarased that he was being beaten by a creature of Hiei's size that looked like a flickering flame. Every time he got close to it, it threw fire balls at him. He took on finaly charge at him charge at him and it caught him on fire.So instead of looking at the creature he was looking at his flaiming sleve instead.So being Kuwabara he tripped. By some twist of fate his sworad went straight throw the thing and killed it!"Kurama said with a smile.  
  
"Le'me guess now Kuwabara is acting like some great war hero"I said laghing at the thouht of it.  
  
"Your right. You should heaar him talk to Ukina."Kurama said with a laugh. "You'd think he fought the battle single handed. Of course Hiei set him staight."  
  
He looks at me when he says Hiei's name. For several months he wouldn't even talk about him. I'm glad he got over that but I can't help but wonder if I will always be none as Hiei's ex..  
  
You'd like to be his girlfriend still  
  
Good Enma not this again  
  
The waitress finaly brought our food so we were quite and focused on the food.  
  
After we finished we headed to the theater. Yusuke and Keiko were already there.  
  
"I've got the tissues ready!"Keiko said briatly as we got out ot the car. "Great! This movie is garunteded to make you sob!" I said despratly trying not to laugh at the look on Yusuke's face and failing misrably. "I can't belive I'm wahtching a chick flic when Death and Distrouction part seven is on!" Yusuke moaned putting his head in his hands. I gave up on trying not to laugh.  
  
We headed into the theater with Yusuke complainning the whole time.  
  
"Shut up Yusuke! It's not like it's going to kill you."Keiko said as we took our seats in the middle of the theater.(Mistake! In the middle your a prime target to get hit with popcorn!)  
  
"Give me a deamon! An insane and deadly mission!Heck kill me agin! Just don't make me whatch a chick flic!" Ysuke moaned trying to get out of Keico's iron grip.  
  
"Sit down! people are staring!" she said forcing him into a seat. AN/ Seating Yusuke,Keiko,Botan,Kurama on the end.  
  
The miovie started and for once Yusuke was quiet. Just as it was getting romantic and fluffy ,a sound broke the silence of the theater. A sound that resimbled a cross of a pig snorting and a sick tractor. A sound that came from Keikos other side.  
  
Yusuke had fallen asleep and had begun to snore. ;[  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi!"Keiko yelled as Kurama and I tried to look like we didn't know them. Which went fairly well until Yusuke finnaly did wake up yelling something about killing Kuwabarra and I fell out of my seat laughing. Even Kurama and the usher who came to tell Keiko to stop hitting Yusuke with her purse seemed to be fighting smiles.  
  
The rest of the movie was pretty normal well ,except during a kissing seen Yusuke pretended to retch and Keiko started to hit him with her purse again .I think it went pretty well.  
  
"Bye! Call me tomorrow Keiko I called as we left the theater. I'm not sure she heard me . It was hard to tell since she was still yelling at Yusuke that she had never been so embarrassed in her whole life and whacking him with her purse.  
  
"Nothing like going to the movie's with Yusuke and Keiko to get the blood flowing to your face." Kurama said as we climbed inside the jeep.  
  
"I hope she doesn't give him brain damage with all that purse whacking." I said  
  
"I think he'll be okay although she might not speak to him for a week. Expect for slapping him of course ." Kurama said  
  
"The not talking to him will hurt more than the slaps."  
  
"Mhm"  
  
After that we settled into a nice silence as we drove along to the temple. My thoughts drifted to Yusuke and Keiko. They were mad at each other today, but in a few days they would be fine. They were so... different from each other yet so perfect. Keiko was smart ,sweet ,and gentle. Yusuke was bold , strong and protected from being to emotional. When you saw them you couldn't help but think they were made for each other.  
  
"Botan we're here" Kurama said jarring me out of my thoughts once again.  
  
"Well...Bye!" I said with a false cheeriness. That's who I am cheery ferry girl ,weather or not or not I like it.  
  
As I undid my seat belt I leaned over for a kiss. And as are lips met that annoying little voice had to add it's two cents.  
  
You'd like it more if it was Hiei . Would not I like Kurama now.  
  
Oh you so do not! May I note you said like not love.  
  
Urgh! You know what I mean !  
  
No I do not care to clarify?  
  
I DO NOT LIKE HIEI ANY MORE! NORE WILL I EVER LIKE HIM AGIIN! I LIKE KURAMA NOW AND FOREVER!  
  
You really shouldn't lie to your self.  
  
"Botan are you all right?" Kurama asked pulling back.  
  
"I'm fine Kurama just..... a little preoccupied ,I guess." I said trying to smile.  
  
"You know you can tell me if something is wrong" He said looking me in the eye.  
  
"I know Kurama but I'm fine .really. I'll call you tomorrow." I said turning away from his emerald gaze as I got out of the car.  
  
Your lying to him. Do you ever shut up?  
  
As I fumbled for my key at the door as I imagined a hot bubble bath and the opportunity of butting Kurama Heie and that little voice out of my head.  
  
I hope that wasn't to boring. I promise the next chapter will be better ;) I hope you got an idea of how Botans life is. Now click that little button now and review! 


	2. Memorys and Realization

My best friends girl  
  
Yaysies! Another chapter! And I typed this one in three days! (not continuously) . The last one I wrote in a week and typed in three. I type super slow. In this chapter there's fluff and a pretty good bit! Why did I feel the urge to do Botan Hiei fluff I don't know! but I really like it so I hope you do to!  
  
She's on a sugar high and has been on it for the whole week.  
  
Hey! your Botans Little voice not mine. My little voice is named Bob!  
  
Whatever.  
  
Okay now that I got the stupidness out of my system I can apologize for the poor spelling in the last chapter. I'm so sorry! I'm going back and correcting all the mistakes in the Summary and first chapter. I think I got it all right in this chapter but if I didn't please tell me! Oh and thanks for not flaming me! And thanks for all the reviews! The list of names really helped ! Now I'm going to stop talking and let you read!  
  
A/N - I don't know if I said it in the first chapter but Ukina ,Shizuru and Botan are all living in Genkai's temple. I'll explain how they got there later in one of the many flash backs. Regular P.O.V  
  
My Best Friend's Girl  
  
"Botan wake up" Ukina said barely raising her voice. She was standing over the ex-ferry girl's bed and staring down at the tangle of blankets and mass of blue hair that was Botan.  
  
"Ukina ,honey, watch and learn." said Shizuru as she walked in to Botans room.  
  
Carefully, Shizuru positioned herself next to what she assumed was Botans head and took a deep breath. "BOTAN! WAKE UP!" she bellowed into the blue harried girls ear.  
  
It worked Botan shot up like a bullet "yelling where's the fire!"  
  
"That did work well "Ukina said staring at Shizuru with wide eyes .  
  
"You don't live with Kuwabarra and not learn how to wake up heavy sleepers." Shizuru relied with a smirk  
  
Later at breakfast after Botan has recovered her hearing.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Botan asked digging into her bacon and eggs.  
  
"The gangs coming over" Shizuru "Which means fighting, destruction, and general mayhem"  
  
"Oh that'll be fun. We haven't all been together in for ever." Botan said cheerily.  
  
BOTANS P.O.V  
  
"ARGH!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"  
  
"I'M NOT THAT BAD A PERSON!  
  
"REALY I'M NOT!"  
  
"MY LIFE IS TRASH!"  
  
I was pacing the floor of my now ransacked room with my head turned up toward the heavens alternatively asking Enema what I had done to deserve this and screaming in to my pillow.  
  
Okay I admit it I was having something between a hissy fit and a nervous break down. Hey, but for once I had a reason to lose it. Ever since my life changed from being a normal happy ferry girl, to being hunted by freaks that I don't even know ,who know one will tell me who they were including my ex-boss who I am sure knew something but wouldn't tell me, breaking up for no reason that I know of with the man I loved, dating his best friend and now having to spend the entire day with both is grounds for losing it. In the last year I have lost it several times.  
  
"Hey Botan, are you okay?"  
  
Shizuru had, apparently, heard me having my break down. Now I was going to have to explain my rooms now beyond torn up state to her. Fate hates me.  
  
"I'm fine! Just blowing off a little steam" I said as cheerily as I could.  
  
Sometimes I really wish I could stop being cheery and happy for one day and just be me. I never realized how dark and slightly insane I was until I met Hiei. After I had the...accident . But happy, and cheery is what everyone expects from me. The only people who really know how I really am is Hiei and Shiz.  
  
"Yeah m mhm ,right. You just decided to trash your room and yell for fun. Not because Hiei is coming and so is Kurama.  
  
This might be a good time to say that I have never been in the same room with both Kurama and Hiei for more than twenty minutes since Kurama and I began to date. Now see why I'm dreading this? Awkward much?  
  
"Okay you caught me! I'm a little nervous" I said with a shrug.  
  
"A little ?" she said surveying the room and my frazzled expression "This looks like world war three and so do you"  
  
"Argh! I can't help it!"  
  
"Why are you so nervous ? You are going out with an incredibly cute guy who adores you! I would be proud to show him off in front of my ex." She said moving things off my bed so she could sit down on it.  
  
She can't do that because she's still in love with him  
  
Oh for the love of God I actually thought you'd shut up for once.  
  
Well that shows how slow you were.  
  
"Um Botan your going in to lala land again" (A/N - that's what my second grade teacher used to say to me all the time. Oh and she also said "That time you ran into the air conditioner , are you sure he doctor said it didn't leave brain damage?" It didn't! Don't you agree? Why aren't you agreeing?!)  
  
"Sorry been doing that a lot lately, I don't know Shiz. I wouldn't do that to Hiei." I said  
  
She studied me in the ace for a minute then. Her eyes began to get wide then. Real wide.  
  
"Oh my god, your still in love with him , aren't you?" She said suddenly.  
  
Give the girl a cookie! Finally some one sees it!  
  
I didn't even argue with myself I reacted so quickly. I went into panic mode major.  
  
"Of course not Shizuru! Where would you get a crazy idea like that!" I yelled standing up off the bed and turning away from her so she couldn't see my eyes. If she had it would have totally given me away.  
  
"Why didn't I see it before!" She said amazed "The way you look at him, the way...well you don't look at Kurama. It's always been there! And I say I have a sixth sense!"  
  
"Just lay off of it Shiz! Okay? I added in a pleading tone.  
  
"Wow he really hurt you didn't he?" She said as I turned around to look at her.  
  
"Yes , can we please not talk about it?" I said desperately. I don't even want to admit my feelings to myself let alone Shizuru.  
  
"Sure but you can't deny your feelings forever, Botan" She said.  
  
Thank god she left after that.  
  
Why are you doing this to yourself?  
  
I don't know anymore  
  
Your Agreeing with me for once ?! It is a miracle !  
  
I'm leading Kurama on. I want to like him as much as Hiei I really do! But every time I'm with him I can't help but I remember Hiei and all the times we had together. I know he was mean sometimes but he was also really sweet to.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Taking place in some wooded area. Possibly the grounds of Genkais temple. Botan and Hiei are standing in the middle of a clearing. Botan is in jeans and a tee- shirt and sweating heavily. Hiei has his shirt off.(Yaysies!)  
  
"Now come at me and please do it right this time, baka onna. "Hiei said stepping back into a fighting stance.  
  
"You know I might train better if you didn't constantly insult me!" Botan said crossing her arms haughtily over her chest.  
  
"HN, I don't think the highest mount of praise in the world could make you a better fighter" Hiei said getting out of stance.  
  
"That was really mean Hiei"  
  
"Mean! A fighter dose not care about their emotions! They hide them ! Why did I agree to this!?" he said frustrated.  
  
"Hiei" she said her voice softening "I need your help. I f I'm attacked again I want to be able to defend myself. Since Koenma the horrid won't tell me who, or why their attacking me. I didn't won't to go to the other's they wouldn't have done it ,or treated me like a total weakling. I need you to do this for me" She said her eyes feeling up with tears.  
  
"For the love of god, don't start to cry! I'm not going to give up on you. Yet. Now come at me!" He said exasperatedly going back into stance.  
  
"Yes sir!" She said happily.  
  
Botan backed up and ran full tilt at Hiei trying to hit him. She was bout a foot away from him when she slipped and fell into him. And then for one second all was still and quite. All you could hear was their slightly ragged breathing and the sound of a brook in the distance. From someone just watching them it would appear he was holding her.  
  
"What ARE YOU DOING!!" He said suddenly breaking the silence and magic of the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry ! I'm sorry! "she said jumping away "I didn't mean to I tripped! I swear!"  
  
"Do it again and don't trip this time" his words were harsh and bitter as She moved back to charge again.  
  
"I'm doing it bare foot this time!" She declared kicking off her shoes.  
  
"I don't care if you do it in your under wear just hurry up! I have other things to do than stay here all day!" Hiei said as he positioned himself waiting for her attack.  
  
What happened next was almost predictable. As Botan stared forward, at full speeded , she didn't see the piece of glass. Her shoes had protected her before but now the sharp jagged edge cut straight into her bare foot. Botan pitched forward with a yell  
  
"CA...LAMITY JANE! DAM..P ! OH HEL..LO " (restraining herself from yelling worse)  
  
"Hn" Hiei said with a sigh as he turned his head toward the heavens and issued a silent prayer. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.  
  
"Can you do anything right?" he asked as he walked over to the spot where Botan was huddled over her foot looking rather green.  
  
"Ride an oar. And I was never really good at that. Do you think I need stitches?" She said in one breathe.  
  
"Stitches? Hn, Ukina can fix it without the help of ningen doctors. I need something to clean it with!" Heie said in frustration as he bent over examining her foot.  
  
"Make the blood stop!" Botan wailed.  
  
"Be quite!" he ordered  
  
"Okay" she mumbled weakly.  
  
"This should do.' He said as he pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and rather gently wiping her foot of with it.  
  
"You carry a handkerchief?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hn... The cuts not to deep ,Ukina will bee able to fix it easy. I need somewhere to wash it." He said ignoring her comment.  
  
"There's a stream over there." She said weakly.  
  
"Fine"  
  
At the same moment they looked at each other and realized that there was no way Botan could walk to the stream.  
  
"Um, Hiei I don't think I can walk over there." She stated nervously.  
  
"Don't you think I know that!?" he yelled.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean!" she started to yell but stopped herself before the words could come out of her mouth. She was definitely not in the position to argue at the moment. Her foot was still bleeding and without Hiei's help she was ,well stuck. So instead she simply asked "what are we going to do?"  
  
He looked her over, assessing the damage to her foot. Besides getting a two inch cut, she had sprain her ankle as she'd fallen. He couldn't even force her to walk. Damn his softening heart (A/n I know I just flubbed the p.o.v there but I had t use that line!)  
  
"I'll have to carry you" he said with a sigh.'  
  
She felt a blush spread a cross her cheeks as he lifted her up surprisingly gently. Neither of them spoke as he carried hr towards the stream. The tension was so thick he could have cut it with his Kattanna  
  
The brook was close by to were they were training. So they reached it quickly. Lightly he sat her down on the edge of the bank and proceeded to wash her foot off.  
  
"OW" she mumbled under her breathe as he touched her ankle.  
  
"You sprained your ankle to" he said matter of factly.  
  
After his quite remark an awkward silence passed over them. He continued to clean her foot and then rapped the handkerchief around the cut.  
  
"There" he said as he finished and stood up.  
  
"Hiei , thank you for everything. I mean it"  
  
Then Hiei said something low under his breathe. To low to really understand but loud enough to get the idea.  
  
"did you just say your welcome!" Botan said in amazement.  
  
"Hn" he said turning away quietly.  
  
"Okay, Okay . Don't worry, I'll never speak of this again. I don't have a death wish ,you know. Now Help Me Up!" she said guessing the reason for his silence. Ha was so.... Shy.  
  
"Am I going to have to carry you all the way to Ukina?" he asked in a sickened tone as he turned around.  
  
"Yes" she said pleasantly as she held out her hand to him. He stared at it for a moment before taking it in his and pulling her up.  
  
Botan pushed her self off the ground at the same time he pulled throwing their balance off (hmm I wonder if it was an accident this time? ; ) They fell on top of each other.  
  
"Umm opse" she mumbled red faced as she looked at the position they were in.  
  
Their eyes locked then, and for the first time in all the time they really saw each other.  
  
Slowly, almost nervously , they kissed.  
  
END FLSH BACK  
  
Why are you doing this to yourself? Torturing yourself with memories?  
  
I don't know I guess I can't... no, won't let go.  
  
That's an under statement.  
  
Why am I doing this I have to get ready!!  
  
You can't ignore it forever .  
  
"No but I can remember it." I said aloud glancing down at the small white scar on the bottom of my foot with a smile.  
  
(Announcer voice) In the next chapter: Botan ,Hiei, and Kurama all in the same room for the first time! And another flash back! P.s You'll find out what a rekai promise is! All of this and more in the next installment of .......  
  
My best friend's girl  
  
What Mega Rose listened to while she wrote this: the Ateens first c.d. ( don't ask)  
  
Se ya soon! 


	3. Rekai Promise

Okay now it's time for the third chapter! But first it's time for me to do something I forgot in the last chapter. Review responses !

FireKoorimeHiei- Thank you! And once again so sorry for all the spelling mistakes! I think I've got the majority fixed now. That list helped.

Hikuya- Me likes you! Me thanks you for not saying anything about me's spelling!

LuCiFeR's DaUgHtEr- I don't think she's an air head! She's just... really mentally confused. LIKE ME! Oh and I'm hapie sumwon else kant speal e-ther

Runaway Kogoro- Edit used to not cross my incredibly lazy mind either but now since all reviews except like two said something about my spelling ( I don't mind though. I need to learn how to spell. Argh I can't believe I said that?!) So now I edit. I can't misspell my future husbands name can I? (hint; it starts with a H and ends with an e, I mean I . Old habits die hard.) And the plot is going to get kinda confusing soon. But please keep reading.

Freesia- Yes Hiei is acting mean. And Botan will not be Kurama's girlfriend forever. I like the idea of paring him with Shizuru. I never thought of that before I read your story. Keep on reading!

I know there's more of you but I can't remember. Thanks for reviewing.

At this point I will introduce my muse, Hatsuharu!

Hatsuharu: Hey

Besides being my muse, Haru is also, the spirit of the ox off Fruits Basket, my tuba's name sake, and slightly gay!

Haru : Tell the world why Don't you! Oh and MegaRose dose not own YuYuHakusho. Or Hiei.

MegaRose: Why must you be so cruel

Haru: It's the truth

MegaRose : Wah!!!

This chapter is dedicated to everyone and anyone who has ever gone through band camp/boot camp. Especially if they did it with a sousaphone (tuba) over one shoulder. I have a respect now for anyone who can do a role step and actually play at the same time.

Botans P.O.V

"What do you wear to see your boyfriend and Ex at the same time?" I mumbled aloud without really thinking. At lest I had finally calmed down and stopped throwing things. To tell the truth I felt better since I had told Shizuru about my feeling's for Hiei and my lack of feelings for Kurama.

But I still didn't feel very confident about spending the whole day around both of them. Why did I have to date his best friend? That was going to make the a lot more complicated.

_Why did you pick Kurama anyway ?You new it would be difficult._

Have I ever done anything that wasn't difficult. That would be so **easy and boring.**

_I will never understand you_

Good.

Why did I chose Kurama? I can't really remember. He was nice to me after Hiei broke up with me but, Kurama's always nice. It's like....He doesn't have a temper. Which is good because I have enough for both of us. Did I pick him to make Hiei jealous? I know that's what everyone else in the gang thought. I honestly don't know why Kurama. I was so messed up at the time I don't remember.

Hmm

What does that mean?!

_It means hmm._

Kami I don't have time for you.

After that extremely odd argument with myself I started to root through my closet....again. Something kept tugging at the back of my mind though like, there was something I really need to do. Does anyone else ever fell this way? I mean should I be worrying this much about seeing my ex-boyfriend ? Did anyone else have this totally horrible felling on the back of their mind that is always their when I see Kurama? Am I totally insane?

It was all I could think about as I got dressed. Do I really like life to be that difficult or do I like the attention? The thought of looking Hiei and Kurama in the eye ended that thought (not at the same time: )

"Botan-chan are you almost ready?" yelled softly outside my door, jerking me back to reality. Why do I space out so much?

"Crap....I'll be out in a minute Ukina!" I called back to her.

I finally after close to an hour of searching found an out fit to wear. A pair of denim shorts ( it's summer) a pink spaghetti strap shirt and my white foe diamond diva flip flops. Bought on a shopping expedition with Keiko they are my favorite pair of shoes. I'm at least two inches taller in them than normal. Which makes me like two feet taller than Hiei.

Was I ready to face them both? Not to mention the rest of the gang. My life was never easy. Especially since Koenma put me on Yusuke duty. And since I was attacked and nearly killed by a huge group of demons. And since I started to date and be taught by Hiei. And then broke up with him for know none reason. Even though I still love him. And probably always will.

I always will.

Something finally clicked right then. I love Hiei. Four foot tall, knows no other color than black, telepathic, violent, ex-criminal, could slice me in half in his sleep ,Hiei. But despite all of that and the fact that Hiei broke up with me, I love him. I believe in one true love and deep down in my hart I know and have Known that he is mine.

But I can't have him. He doesn't want me. He's ignored me since our break up. He won't return my feelings.

_But Kurama does. He loves you. He tells you every day._

I know. I don't want spend the rest of my life in this unrequited love triangle. I want to be in love again.

_You know what you have to do_

Yeah

That feeling I've had this morning. I know what it is. And now as I walk over to the small box on my dresser, I what I must do.

Lightly I take the box off the shelf and look inside at the contents. It's still there.

Inside is a pale pink stone encircled in gold. A Rekai stone. It was given to me by Koenma ten months ago.

**Flash Back**

"**Who where they!" Yusuke yelled angrily.**

The whole group was assembled in Koenma's office. Yusuke was yelling, Kuwabara looked confused(as usual), Hiei and Kurama looked cool and calm as usual, and Koenma looked like he had a migraine.

"Yusuke please stop yelling! It's not helping and your up setting Botan" Koenma said rubbing his head.

Yusuke looks guilty immediately, his gaze shifting apologetically to the blue harried girl in the chair next to him. Botan dose not look her best. Her kimono is ripped at the shoulder and leg and splattered with dirt and dried blood. Dirt is smudged across her face with more blood but no wounds are visible.

"Koenma, do you have any idea who did this, or why?" Kurama asked calmly.

"No Kurama I have no idea who did this or why. In fact, I can't think of any one who would really want to hurt Botan." The pint sized ruler said with a small sigh.

About two hours before Botan had been attacked by a group of demons. They weren't very high classed but they had easily over powered Botan. If Hiei hadn't shown up when he did, there was no doubt any ones mind that she would be dead by now.

"So what are you going to do about Botan, Koenma" Kuwabara asked with worry in his voice. He had begun to think of the blue haired girl as a sister.

"I'm going to send her back with you. Stay with her!" Koenma said

"And if they come back?" Kurama asked.

"Then fight them. You one the dark tournament! You should be able to handle a couple of low classed demons." Koenma said. His answer seemed to satisfy Kuwabara and Yusuke but Hiei and Kurama both sent him dark looks that Botan and the others couldn't see.

"Here Botan," Koenma said opening a drawer in his desk, ignoring the looks Hiei and Kurama sent him "This will allow you to transform from human to spirit' he added as he handed her a small box containing the necklace.

End flash back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stone has other properties besides allowing me to transform. Such as letting me make Rekai promises.

Rekai promises are sacred. You can only be released by one from Enma or Koenma.

The stone feels warm in my hand. **I can feel the magic inside of it.**

"Ish na marana hela na" I have no idea what the words mean or even what language there in. There's a series of them though, that is used to activate the Rekai stones abilities.

"I swear to stop comparing Kurama to Hiei. I will stop remembering what I had with Hiei. I will now try to love Kurama as much as I love Hiei. I swear this all in the name of Enma."

As the stone falls from my hand I can feel the magic working. All my fears of today vanish. So do my thoughts of Hiei. I can feel my memories of our time together erasing as well.

You have to stop talking now.

_I know_

I don't love him anymore

_I know_

I'm better off now. I can have a regular, full life now.

_If that's true then why d you feel so empty?_

**Yeah! I'm done! Oh joy! Oh happiness! tear**

Okay done with that now. I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Blame it on band. I have no free time! I have practice on Tuesday and Thursday games on Friday and eventually I'll have contests. ( Hatsuharu: no one cares MegaRose) And I might actually start having sectionals! Which are evil! (but thank god all the other tuba's are guys so they're as lazy as I am) And I've got home work, test and like twenty other stories I'm working on.(check out Blood red roses!) But I promise I'll start updating more.

Okay I'm done ranting now. Review!

_**What MegaRose listened to while writing this chapter**_

**Clay Aikens , Measure of a man**

**And**

**Blake Sheltons self titled first c.d.**

**Hatsuharu: Once again no one cares!**

**MegaRose: Shut up, or I'll put you in the case with lumpy and C.C **

**Hatsuharu, shaking: Anything but that**

**MegaRose, smiles happily: Review!**


	4. Bye,Bye Memorys

My Best Friends girl Chapter four

Hey peoples! I'm back again with another installment of my crazed story!

Haru: MegaRose has been working very hard to finish this chapter in one week. We have had band all week.

MegaRose; It was horrible yesterday we were on the field for five hours! Imagine standing In the hot sun and later the cold night (in shorts) with a twenty pound tuba. With a satanic band director yelling ' Happy Feet '.

Haru : Pray for her. They have contest Tomorrow and need all the help they can get.

Haru : MegaRose does not own YuYuHakusho

Normal P.O.V

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! STOP IT! You knocked over a lamp!" Keiko yelled at the two wrestling teens.

"Cut it out!" Botan yelled after Keiko failed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten into a wrestling match. They were trying to see who could keep the other down longest. So far despite Kuwabara's size Yusuke was wining.

"Take this and that and summa these" Yusuke yelled pounding Kuwabara's face in.

Botan's P.O.V

"Yuck" Keiko said as we turned our heads away from the two. It was two gruesome to watch.

The whole gang was assembled as planned. So far I was doing good. I was no longer nervous, although I had a killer headache. My memories were slowly fading.

"I thought they were finally friends!" Keiko said looking a little green.

"They are. They just can't resist showing out." I said over Kuwabara's yells of pain.

"Can't one of you stop them?" She sad to Hiei and Kurama who were sitting on the couch ignoring the chaos that was going on around them.

"Why? It's quite enjoyable watching the morons head being pounded in." Hiei said with a smirk.

My heart used to flip when he did that. But now all I feel is empty.

"Please stop them onii-chan" Yukina said. She apparently didn't like see her beloved Kazuma's head being pounded in.

Hiei sighed and glanced at Kurama who nodded bck at him. They both stood up and garbed a boy.

Why are they still friends? Don't boys usually become territorial idiots when they date each others ex's? Sure there was tension for like a week after Kurama and I started dating, but after that they were best friends again.

For some reason those thoughts make me sad.

"My head hurts!" Kuwabara moaned from the couch were Kurama had say him. You could definitely tell he had lost. The red head had bruises all over his face and his left leg was sticking out the wrong way.

It was not a pretty sight.

"Um Yukina you better Kuwabarra and I'll get Yusuke." I said with a small sigh getting ready to heal Yusuke's minor wounds.

Soon after Keiko and Yusuke left to go for a walk. A few minutes latter Kuwabara and Yukina followed suite.

Since it seemed to be couple time I glanced over at Kurama who was talking to Shizuru about some of the pants that Genkai kept in the temple. He seemed to have no interest in going for a walk.

Hiei had disappeared.

Quietly I stood and exited the room. A few minutes later I was on Genkai's spacious grounds.

It was beautiful out side. The sun was shining and the air was warm. A nice change from the horrible weather we'd had during the winter. Constant snow and rain.

Damn.

My head began to pound and my eyes began to water. The slight pain I'd had before was nothing compared to this. A memory was trying to fight its way through the block I'd just put up.

"I hate you Hiei" I managed to whisper before sinking down to my knees. The world around me began to fade as the past was reborn.

FLASH BACK (thought they were over didn't you?)

Snow and rain hammered down in the deserted park. It was empty exept for the lone figure walking through the park.

It was a young girl with a blue ponytail. She was bundled up in a coat and boots and was stumbling through the snow.

"Hiei! Hiei! Were are you!" Botan called shivering in the cold.

Dam you Koenma she thought. Why him? Why am I here?

"Koenma I am going to kill you!"

"Hn. Plotting murder?"

"ARGH!!"

Hiei had appeared suddenly in his usual speed of light of fashion. Making Botan jump about six feet.

"Kami Hiei! You scared me to death!" She said clutching her heart.

"I could only wish. Is there a reason you were searching for me? Or were you just trying to be annoying?" Hiei said crossing his arms over his chest.

"NO! Its just....I...Hiei I need you!" She burst out.

"**WHAT! DO YOU MEAN IDIOT GIRL!" **He said glaring at her.

"Not that Hiei" she said blushing.

"What then?"

Let me just say that if looks could kill Botan would be dead by now.

"I need you to protect me." She said quietly her head cast downward .

"Why?" His voice was surprisingly gentle.

"I'm afraid. Koenma thinks that no one will try attacking me again, but I just have this odd feeling that he's... wrong." She said.

"Why me?"

"Yusuke ,Kuwabara and Kurama are all in school. And I feel the safest with you." She said the last bit with a blush.

"I have better things to do than baby-sit a stupid girl." Hiei said with scorn.

"Please Hiei! I don't want to be by myself. Every night I dream about it! .....I'm so scared ." Tears that she'd been holding for weeks begin to fall down her face.

Point of view change for a moment here.

Hiei just stood there in a blind panic for a moment. He hated it when women cried. He blanked. Awkwardly he reached out and patted her on the shoulder.

"Stop." He commanded. "I'll protect you."

"Oh Hiei thank you !" She shouted throwing her arms around his neck ;her tears disappearing instantly.

"But on one condition: Never do that or anything slightly like it ever again." He said roughly pushing her off him.

"Sure thing. Whatever you say. I'll never touch you affectionately again" She said mimicking him.

_Yeah right._

__

"Botan! Botan are you all right?" I was vaguely aware that someone was shaking me. The past was still invading my mind.

"Botan are you all right?" Kurama asked as I finally opened my eyes. It was Kurama that had shaken me. For some odd reason I had been expecting Hiei.

"I'm fine" I said trying to sit up.

"Did you fall? Faint? Are you sick?" He asked worriedly.

He really cares for me I'm so lucky to have him.

"I'm fine. I guess I just fell." I said reassuringly to him as I stood up. The memory was already fading. The Rekai promise's work was almost done. Soon I'd have no more memories of Hiei and I.

Kurama really is handsome.

"Are you sure your all right? You'd been gone for a while so I decide to come check on you." He said his eyes still holding worry

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired okay?" I said looking in to his eyes.

"Okay" he said slowly getting up from where he'd been crouching.

We stood there for a minute just looking at each other when suddenly we heard Keiko scream.

"HELP! Someone help! Yusuke's hurt!"

Little bit of a cliffie there. Hope you like it.

The reason Botan had that flash back was be cause the promise hadn't really kicked in yet.

See you soon!


End file.
